Mewtwo vs Genesect, furia artificial
by piscologia
Summary: Dos poderosos pokémon, modificados por organizaciones malignas para cumplir propósitos oscuros, uno de ellos es libre, pero el otro no. Su enfrentamiento es inevitable; el resultado, incierto...
1. I Mewtwo

Damas y caballeros, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez se me ocurrió crear una situación de fantasía con respecto a una hipotética batalla entre estos dos colosos en el mundo pokémon.

Espero que les sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten capitulo a capitulo.

Cabe mencionar que la franquicia pokémon no es de mi autoría, así como sus productos comerciales y marketing y etc.

"_Soy único…"_

"_Soy el resultado de un experimento en el que científicos humanos experimentaron con los restos de ADN de un pokémon legendario antiguo conocido como Mew, con la intención de crear al pokémon más poderoso de todos. Y lo lograron…"_

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

"_¿Quién soy?"_

"_¿Qué soy?"_

"_Recuerdo haber hecho esas preguntas en el primero momento de conciencia que tuve. También ahora logro recordar a la criatura que me respondió esas preguntas, la que me enseño las primeras lecciones de la vida…"_

"_Amber"_

"_Apareciste en mi mente, me enseñaste sobre los humanos, los pokémon, y de que nosotros somos copias, clones de otros pokémon"_

"_Bulbasaurtwo"_

"_Charmandertwo"_

"_Squirtletwo"_

"_Ustedes tres y Amber fueron mis amigos, mis compañeros, juntos descubrimos el sol, la luna, el viento, las estrellas, el día, la noche. Siempre los cinco juntos, éramos muy felices…"_

"_Primero fue Charmandertwo, luego siguieron Bulbasaurtwo y Squirtletwo. Los tres desaparecieron para nunca más volver. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que Amber empezó a desvanecerse…"_

"_Me dijiste que era la hora de decir adiós, que ya no podrías estar más conmigo, que tenias que irte. En ese momento, lagrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos, y una extraña sensación empezó a apoderarse de mí. Ahora puedo entender perfectamente todo eso: era dolor, era angustia, era la sensación de soledad, de no querer perderte, de que siguieras a mi lado enseñándome más cosas. Pero te fuiste, te desvaneciste completamente, y yo me desespere llamándote y gritando tu nombre para que volvieras"_

"_Fue en ese momento donde los científicos me inyectaron altas dosis de anestesia, para que pudiera calmar mis crecientes poderes psíquicos. No solo me calmaron, sino que lograron ocultar esos recuerdos, hacer que los olvidara por mucho tiempo. A pesar de ello, mientras crecía y me desarrollaba en la oscuridad, todavía recordaba esas palabras: La vida es maravillosa"_

"_Llego un momento donde, finalmente, logre abrir mis ojos, y darme cuenta de que estaba en el interior de un tubo lleno de liquido. Los otros científicos me explicaron que me llamaba Mewtwo, que era un pokémon clonado, era una copia mejorada y perfeccionada de un pokémon llamad Mew, y que desde ese momento empezarían a experimentar conmigo"_

"_Me sentí utilizado. Los científicos solo querían experimentar y probar sus tontas teorías conmigo, y eso no lo permitiría. Me rebele. Los ataqué, destruí ese laboratorio con mis poderes psíquicos, demostrando así mis grandiosas habilidades. Fue entonces cuando el apareció…"_

"_Giovanni"_

"_El solo hecho de recordar a ese humano me provoca horror e ira. Se bajo de su helicóptero felicitándome por mis poderes. Me dijo que quería ser mi socio, que quería trabajar junto conmigo, y que yo me vería beneficiado de esta sociedad, ya que el tenia la respuesta que yo estaba buscando: Mi propósito en la vida"_

"_Fui un estúpido"_

"_En cuanto me fue puesta esa armadura, sentí como si fuera encadenado, enjaulado. Incluso he llegado a pensar que el tubo de líquidos del laboratorio era más acogedor que esa armadura. Giovanni me explicó que esa armadura me ayudaría a enfocar esos poderes latentes en mi, para liberarlos de forma efectiva"_

"_Fueron mis primeras batallas pokémon, los primeros enfrentamientos. Nidoking, Arcanine, Magneton, Tauros, Alakazam… no importaba que pokémon fuera, todos caían frente a mí. Mis poderes psíquicos eran insuperables. Yo era insuperable. Pero todavía no sabía la respuesta que tanto buscaba"_

"_Un día Giovanni me lo respondió: mi propósito en la vida era servirlo, ser su esclavo, su marioneta, su pokémon más poderoso. Para eso fui creado, para servirlo…"_

"_Y fue en ese momento que exploté"_

"_No iba a soportar ser utilizado por ese humano. No soportaría que NADIE se interpusiera en mi camino de la búsqueda de mi propósito. Me daba lo mismo si eran humanos o pokémon los que estaban frente a mí, ya que yo era superior a todos ellos. Todo el mundo escucharía mi advertencia"_

"_El reino de Mewtwo estaba por comenzar…"_

"_Fueron días de caos y terror, donde yo mismo fui el principal responsable. Ya con plena conciencia de mis poderes psíquicos, me di cuenta que nada me era imposible, que era prácticamente invencible. Reconstruí el laboratorio de clonación, para poder crear pokémon clones y arlos a conocer al mundo, para que todos, humanos y pokémon por igual, se dieran cuenta de que los clones éramos los que merecíamos ser los únicos en este planeta, que nosotros éramos la forma de vida perfecta"_

"_Para probarle al mundo nuestra superioridad, envié invitaciones a los entrenadores más prometedores, así como inicie una tormenta para ver si alguno de ellos tenía las agallas de llegar a pesar de las dificultades. Cuatro de ellos llegaron frente a mi"_

"_Sus pokémon enfrentaron mis clones, cada uno de los míos derroto a los suyos. Blastoise, Venusaur, Charizard, todos ellos cayeron frente a mis mejorados clones, para luego, con unas pokébolas especiales creadas por el mismo, capturo a cada pokémon de ellos para poder clonarlos y formar un ejército de clones mejorados. Pero algo salió mal"_

"_Fue uno de los entrenadores que invite, uno con una gorra y un Pikachu como pokémon, el que libero a todos los originales, y que oso con ponerse en contra de mis planes. Obviamente mi misión era demostrarle a ese patético entrenador lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. Pero fue en ese momento cuando el apareció…"_

"_Mew"_

"_Por fin estaba allí, frente a mí, el pokémon del que fui creado, mi hermano genético. Debo reconocer que mi primera impresión fue de escepticismo. ¿Cómo un pokémon tan poderoso como yo pudo ser creado de una criatura tan pequeña e inofensiva como ese Mew que estaba jugando con aquel entrenador frente a mi? Les demostraría a todos acerca de mi poder, de que yo no iba a ser más una sombra de Mew, sino que sería la parte perfecta, la perfección que ese pokémon no pudo ser, y que yo sí lo era. Lo ataque y ordene a mis clones atacar a los pokémon originales"_

"_Fue en esa batalla que Mew me demostró que el si sabia luchar, que poseía un poder monstruoso y brutal, el que rivalizaba con el mío. Pero yo poseía algo que él no tenía: una misión. Le demostraría a él a los demás que yo era el ser que debía estar por sobre los demás, que humanos y pokémon no podía convivir juntos y de que los clones eran mejores que los originales"_

"_Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, algo que no tenía previsto. Un entrenador, el mimo que anteriormente frustro mis planes, se sacrificaba para detener nuestro combate. Recibió de lleno los poderes míos y de Mew, por lo que se convirtió en una estatua de piedra sin vida. Ver como sus amigos y su pokémon lamentaban la perdida y como lloraban fue impactante, pero lo que más me consternó fue que, tanto los pokémon como los clones, se enternecían con esta visión y lloraban como si la perdida fuera de todos ellos"_

"_Han pasado casi 4 años desde ese suceso, y todavía no le encuentro explicación lógica a lo que sucedió después: las lagrimas de tanto humanos como pokémon tuvieron el suficiente poder como para revivir a ese entrenador. Verlo moverse, abrazar a su Pikachu, ver a todos felices por el bienestar de ese humano…"_

"_Y fue en ese momento que finalmente comprendí todo"_

"_No todos los humanos son malvados y aprovechadores como Giovanni. Existe un grupo de humanos bondadosos, que comparten un vínculo especial con los pokémon y que velan por su salud y su bienestar. Ese día, ese entrenador me demostró que los humanos y los pokémon merecían seguir viviendo en ese mundo, que no importaba que no fueran clones mejorados, ellos eran fuertes porque poseían un espíritu bondadoso y fuerte"_

"_Sin embargo, allí estábamos yo y los demás pokémon clonados, unos fenómenos al lado de los otros pokémon. Decidí borrarles la memoria a cada entrenador y pokémon que estaba allí en ese momento, y me lleve a los clones conmigo. Buscaría un lugar en este ancho mundo donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos y aislados. Esperaba que existiera algún sitio donde nosotros los clones pudiéramos vivir en paz y en armonía, sin ser molestados por el exterior"_

"_Un año estuvimos recorriendo sitios, escondiéndonos de los humanos, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un lugar donde poder establecernos. Fue entonces cuando llegamos a una región que los humanos llamaban Jotho, en donde conocí nuevos tipos de pokémon, y donde, finalmente, pudimos encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente aislado como para darnos libertad de movimiento sin riesgo a que los humanos nos encontraran. Era un lago en la cima de una montaña cerrándose completamente, dejando el lago en el centro de esta, con agua cristalina y pura, bosque, y un ambiente pacífico y tranquilo para los clones. Gracias a esa tranquilidad logre conectarme con mi inconsciente y poder desbloquear mi memoria, recordando a Amber y mis amigos pokémon desaparecidos hace tiempo, y eso me lleno de alegría"_

"_Quizá no estuviera Amber ahora, pero si tenía a Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo y Squirtletwo, todos evolucionados y a mi lado. Prometí que iba a cuidar a cada clon que estuviera a mi lado, sin dejar que ningún humano osara acercarse a ellos, viviríamos tranquilos en ese lugar… o eso pensaba yo"_

"_Giovanni nos encontró"_

"_No sé como lo logro, no sé en qué momento sucedió, solo sé que, de un día para otro, ese paraíso en el que vivíamos se convirtió en un escenario de guerra, donde el Team Rocket capturo y encerró a los clones, y me amenazó con hacerles más daño todavía si yo no me entregaba. No tuve opción, no quería que ellos sufrieran por culpa de mi existencia. Me entregue a Giovanni, el cual me encerró en una especie de burbuja, la cual me debilitaba y me suprimía de mis poderes a cada segundo"_

"_Era agonizante, desesperante, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, este humano no iba a detenerse hasta que volviera a ser su subordinado. Me rehusaba a esa idea, no iba a dejar someterme por nadie, así que resistí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dentro de esa esfera, pero sentía como mi energía era suprimida y arrancada de mi ser"_

"_Pero de pronto, sentí un ruido del exterior de esa esfera que me aprisionaba, así que, con mucho dolor, busque ver qué era lo que sucedía, y me encontré con algo que nunca creí ver: un Pikachu y los otros pokémon y clones libres, atacando las maquinas para que pudiera ser libre. Sentí como todavía me quedaba algo de energía, y en una explosión de poder psíquico, logre liberarme de esa maldita esfera aprisionadora"_

"_Estaba demasiado débil, perdí el conocimiento, no podía ya hacer nada mas, había fallado. Pero, milagrosamente, sentía como mi fuerza y mi conciencia estaba volviendo a mí, como resurgía de las aguas con mis poderes renovados. Abrí los ojos y reconocí ese lugar, he estado en ese lugar en algún momento de mi vida. Además de que había alguien más allí: Mew. Mi contraparte estaba allí, diciéndome que tenía que seguir adelante"_

"_Resurgí de ese lago, con la misión de destruir al Team Rocket. Mis poderes psíquicos fueron liberados en su máxima potencia, por lo que no quedaron restos de aquella base hecha mientras me tenían prisionero. También me asegure de que Giovanni no volviera a molestarme nunca más: le borre la memoria para que no me recordara"_

"_Me acerque a mis salvadores, a aquellos entrenadores que me ayudaron, y me di cuenta de que eran los mismos que estaban en mi isla hace unos años atrás. Al parecer, era parte de mi destino volver a encontrar a ese entrenador con gorra y Pikachu. Les intente volver a borrar la memoria, pero ellos no querían, me pidieron que no lo hiciera para que pudieran recordar ese día, así que accedí a ello, les deje sus recuerdos intactos"_

"_Poder ver a los pokémon clonados trabajar de igual a igual a los pokémon originales, me revelo que todos tenemos derecho a vivir juntos, en igualdad de condiciones, no aislarnos, sin buscar un lugar en este mundo donde todos seamos iguales. Liberé a los clones para que buscaran su lugar en este vasto y ancho mundo, mientras yo me apartaba y buscaba mi propio lugar y mi motivo de existencia"_

"_De eso han pasado ya muchos años, donde he podido recorrer diferentes regiones de este mundo, he aprendido nuevos ataques, he aprendido a reconocer a los humanos bondadosos y los malvados. Me he dedicado a detener los planes del Team Rocket, y poder ayudar a los pokémon afectados por ellos"_

"_Últimamente me han llegado rumores desde una lejana región llamada Unova, que hablan de un tal Team Plasma que está haciendo estragos en esa región. De por si eso no me afectaría en lo mas mínimo, pero el caso está en que ellos han tomado un pokémon prehistórico y lo han mejorado hasta convertirlo en una maquina asesina y luchadora para sus maléficos fines. El pokémon en cuestión lo llaman Genesect, y por los rumores que he podido escuchar, es demasiado poderoso para cualquier pokémon normal… pero yo no soy un pokémon normal"_

"_No sé qué planes tenga el Team Plasma con este pokémon, pero si puedo evitarlo, y poder destruir sus planes antes de que lo ejecuten, lo hare, ya que yo soy Mewtwo, el pokémon artificial, el que ya no busca un propósito en la vida, ya que mi propósito es luchar por un mundo donde todas las criaturas, humanos, pokémon, clones o lo que sea puedan vivir en armonía, sin el subyugo de organizaciones malignas o humanos malévolos. El Team Plasma conocerá mi poder, y si este tal Genesect se interpone en mi camino, entonces deseara no haber existido…"_


	2. II Unova

"_Decidí ir personalmente hasta Unova para poder buscar y enfrentarme con ese Team Plasma, además de tener la oportunidad de conocer un lugar diferente a los que ya he visitado. Lamentablemente la información que recogí a lo largo de estos últimos años no ha sido para nada alentadora: al parecer ocurrió un gran cambio climático que ha hecho de la región un lugar muy cambiante y difícil para vivir allí, por lo que no esperaba encontrarme con un panorama agradable. Pero nada de lo que podía haberme imaginado se compara con la realidad con la que me encontré al llegar hasta allí"_

"_Era un escenario prácticamente de pesadillas, donde la mitad del continente estaba cubierto de hielo, y donde los pokémon y humanos luchaban día a día por sobrevivir. Al parecer algo grande había pasado, y toda la vida cambió en ese lugar"_

"_Debo decir que eso fue impactante, sin embargo, yo tenía que seguir con mi misión, por lo que sobrevolé los lugares urbanos intentando encontrar información sobre ese tal Team Plasma, para poder empezar con la búsqueda. Lo que encontré no me gusto para nada…"_

"_Resulta que, al parecer, hace unos años hubo un gran conflicto dentro de la organización, lo que provoque que actualmente el Team Plasma estuviera dividido en dos facciones separadas y enfrentadas entre sí. Si ya era difícil pensar en enfrentarse con una organización maligna, dos era prácticamente un reto… menos mal que yo estoy hecho para enfrentar retos así"_

"_Por una gran coincidencia, logre enterarme gracias a un pokémon tipo volador de esa región, que existía un edificio extraño en ruinas, donde un grupo vestido de blanco hacia reuniones extrañas todos los días, por lo que decidí ir a investigar. Parecía un castillo antiguo, con muchos guardias cuidando la puerta, por lo que sobrevolé y me quede en la azotea, donde estaba un joven de cabello verde, camisa blanca y gorra observando el cielo tranquilamente. Me posicione frente a el, quien me observo sorprendido, pero sin miedo, por lo que le pregunte acerca de ese lugar y sobre esas personas extrañas vestidas de blanco… jamás espere que me respondiera lo que me dijo luego"_

"_Me dijo que se llamaba N, que estábamos en la azotea del centro de mando del White Team Plasma, del que él era el líder. Me explico que el poseía un don especial para entender a los pokémon con solo mirarlos, pero conmigo no podía hacerlo, lo que le parecía extraño e impactante. Yo le respondí que debe ser porque soy un clon, no soy un pokémon original, además de ser un tipo psíquico, por lo que sus poderes no funcionan correctamente en mí"_

"_Como no me parecía que este humano tuviera malas intenciones, le pedí que me explicara sobre los dos Team Plasma, y que me diera detalles de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa región. El humano me sonríe y me pide que entre con él hacia un salón especial en el castillo. Ya dentro, el me muestra un mapa de cómo era la región hace unos años, sin el hielo y con muchas variedades de pokémon y asentamientos urbanos. Luego, el empieza a relatarme lo ocurrido en ese tiempo…"_

"_**Desde que nací fui criado por mi padre y por los miembros del Team Plasma para liderarlos y luchar por un futuro donde pokémon y humanos pudieran coexistir como iguales, sin esa relación de tiranía que yo pensaba que tenían todos los entrenadores, por lo que, cuando fui coronado como líder de esta organización hace un par de años, luché por liberar a los pokémon del subyugo humano. Fue en ese momento que me derroto un entrenador que cuidaba y quería a sus pokémon, que eran sus iguales, sus amigos. Empecé a abrir mis ojos descubriendo que no todos los entrenadores eran malvados y tiranos con sus pokémon, así que decidí reformular mis objetivos, pero fue ahí donde todo cambió"**_

"_**Ghechis, mi padre, me había engañado todo el tiempo, ya que él quería aprovechar mi habilidad para poder controlar a todos los pokémon liberados y así hacerse con el control de la región, por lo que me enfurecí y lo abandoné a él y a todos los que lo siguieron. Afortunadamente hubo gente que me apoyaba y me siguió, que son los que tu has visto aquí vestidos de blanco. Nuestra misión desde ese día ha sido combatir los planes del Black Team Plasma, y así poder generar nosotros mismos un futuro mejor para los entrenadores y los pokémon por igual"**_

"_**Hace un par de años, el otro equipo logró encontrar y hacerse con el poder de un pokémon legendario extremadamente poderoso: el dragón de hielo Kyurem, el que ocuparon para congelar la mitad de la región y expandir el caos. A eso súmale que poseen a Reshiram y Zekrom, que son los dragones legendarios del Yin y el Yang, y al cazador legendario Genesect, el que han actualizado hasta tal punto que ya ha perdido prácticamente toda su voluntad, convirtiéndose en una maquina exterminadora que hasta los legendarios le temen. Además, me ha llegado última información donde uno de los científicos de ellos ha logrado crear un dispositivo para fusionar el poder de Kyurem con los otros dos dragones, por lo que su poder actualmente está sobre las nubes, ellos cada día están más cerca de lograr su objetico de dominar esta región, aunque no creo que se queden allí solamente, ya que puede que intenten dominar absolutamente todas las regiones de este mundo pokémon"**_

"_De acuerdo, tengo que decir que eso no me lo esperaba. Ahora no es solo enfrentarse a una organización criminal, sino que tendré que enfrentarme a 4 pokémon legendarios, 3 de ellos con poder de fusionar sus poderes y el ultimo con unas mejoras tecnológicas que lo hace letal para cualquiera que se cruce en su camino"_

"_¿Sera difícil esta misión? Indudablemente que sí. ¿Tengo miedo? Indudablemente que no. Puede que ellos tengan el poder de 4 pokémon legendarios, pero eso no va a detenerme en mi misión, ya que mi lucha no es solo por mi o por los clones, esto es por el bien del mundo pokémon en general. Pronto, ellos conocerán lo que significa tener a Mewtwo como su enemigo…"_


	3. III Aliados sobre las nubes

"_Sobrevolando Unova, me di cuenta de la real magnitud de la catástrofe relatada por ese humano llamado N. Realmente la región se había convertido en un lugar extremo para vivir, donde solo los más valientes y más capacitados sobrevivían a las extremas condiciones que se presentaban allí. Frio extremo, nieve sobre prácticamente la mayoría del territorio terrestre, lagos congelados, y todo gracias al Black Team Plasma"_

"_Ahora bien, ir a lo loco contra una organización que posee el poder de cuatro pokémon legendarios sería la peor decisión que tomaría en mi vida (la peor y la ultima). Conozco mis poderes, mis habilidades, sé que soy único en mi tipo y que mi poder está por sobre la mayoría de los pokémon, incluso para derrotar legendarios… pero no soy un suicida. Una cosa es conocer y confiar en mis habilidades, y otra totalmente distinta es ser confiado e ir creyendo que soy invencible, por lo que tengo que planear este golpe de una manera fría y calculadora"_

"_Necesitaba información acerca de estos pokémon legendarios, pero no la información que me había dado ese humano, ya que lo que necesito es conocer sus ataques, sus habilidades, y eso solo se puede conseguir hablando con pokémon que hayan visto o enfrentado a estos legendarios. Emprendí mi nueva búsqueda por los terrenos de Unova, buscando a algún pokémon lo suficientemente poderoso como para haberles plantado cara a estos legendarios, o al menos, lo suficientemente valiente para no huir de ellos y contemplar sus habilidades"_

"_Esta búsqueda me llevo a un lugar que los humanos denominan el Santuario Abundancia, un bosque con abundante vegetación y arboles. Al parecer, mi estancia allí no paso desapercibida para un pokémon que empezó a vigilarme desde lejos, escondiéndose en la parte alta de los árboles para que yo no pudiera encontrarlo… obviamente pude sentir su aura, por lo que decidí mostrarme ante él. Era un pokémon extraño, una especie de criatura azul con manchas moradas, ojos amarillos y un cuerno en su frente, con una cola negra con pinchos que parecieran desprender rayos eléctricos. Además, cabe mencionar que esta criatura no poseía piernas, ya que su cuerpo se sostenía por una nube, la cual le daba la facultad de volar. Le pregunte por su nombre y el porqué de su vigilancia hacia mí, esperando que me respondiera, y vaya que lo hizo, con un ataque de trueno que logre esquivar usando mi teletransportación, quedando a unos metros sobre el, lanzándole una Bola de Sombra que impacto en su cabeza, golpeándolo seriamente contra el suelo"_

"_Justo en el momento en el que me disponía a irme de allí, este pokémon se levanta y se coloca frente a mí, riéndose de manera cómica y diciéndome que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían dañado de esa forma, que estaba feliz de tener un rival como yo frente a él. Le expliqué que yo no quería luchar, que solo estaba de paso, buscando información que me pudiera ayudar en contra de ciertos pokémon legendarios con lo que tenia que enfrentarme, a lo que el vuelve a reírse, diciéndome que el poseía información acerca de ellos, y de sus últimos movimientos, pero que si la quería, tendría que ganármela, derrotándolo en combate. Se presentó como Thundurus, una deidad eléctrica de Unova, y pokémon legendario perteneciente al trío de las nubes, diciéndome que el ya había oído hablar de cierto pokémon creado por los humanos, cuyo poder se decía que era equivalente al de un legendario, por lo que solo le sonreí y le dije que mi nombre era Mewtwo y que aceptaba su desafío"_

"_Fue un gran combate, donde las habilidades de Thundurus con sus ataques eléctricos y voladores, además de su Giga Impacto me sorprendieron, pero gracias a mi Teletransportación y al uso de la Bola de sombras y la Aura esfera que aprendí hace unos meses atrás, logre derrotarlo sin muchos problemas. Esperaba que luego de dejarlo debilitado pudiera obtener la tan ansiada información, pero al parecer el destino quería otra cosa de mi, ya que nuevamente frente a mí, apareció otro pokémon muy similar a Thundurus, solo que este poseía el cuerpo de color verde, además de poseer dos cuernos en su cabeza. Este pokémon, al ver la condición en la que había dejado a Thundurus, soltó un rugido, acercándose a mi gritando un _** ¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano! ¡Te aplastaré!**_, por lo que tuve que defenderme de sus ataques Vendaval y Corte aéreo, los cuales fallaban gracias a su poca concentración y por mi Teletransportación, mientras escuchaba que Thundurus gritaba desde el suelo _**¡Detente Tornadus, yo fui el que lo ataco primero, no te metas en esto, es muy poderoso!**_, sin embargo, Tornadus no lo escuchaba, estaba ciego de ira atacándome, por lo que tuve que ocupar mi ataque especial, Onda Mental, para detenerlo y derribarlo al piso, asestándole una Aura esfera, debilitándolo justo al lado de su hermano"_

"_Ya en el piso, sin posibilidad de contraatacar, Thundurus pudo hablar con Tornadus, explicándole la situación y calmándolo, por lo que me solicito disculpas, diciéndome que los dos me ayudarían en lo que yo necesitara. Les expliqué mi situación, buscando información para poder enfrentarme a los cuatro legendarios en poder del Black Team Plasma, a lo que ellos me dijeron que su hermano mayor, Landorus, el más poderoso de los tres, se había enfrentado antes contra Kyurem y Genesect, por lo que a él tenía que ir a preguntarle. Les pregunte la localización de su hermano para poder ir a buscarlo, a lo que ambos se rieron a carcajadas, diciéndome de que Landorus siempre aparecería en ese Santuario cuando ellos dos estuvieran presentes. Ambos pokémon levantaron sus manos, esperando algún suceso, el cual llego en forma de un tercer pokémon bastante parecidos a ellos dos, solo que este era más grande, de un color anaranjado, además de poseer tres cuernos en su cabeza"_

"_Sus hermanos le explicaron la situación, por lo que él se acerca a mí, y me empieza a preguntar acerca de mis habilidades y mis intenciones. Le explico que me llamo Mewtwo, que provengo de un experimento de una organización maligna en una región lejana para poder ser un arma de ellos, pero logre escapar y ahora busco destruir todas esas organizaciones malignas para que ninguna criatura viva las experiencias que me toco vivir a mí. En cuanto a mi poder, que el mismo juzgara la condición en la que deje a sus hermanos menores, ambos pokémon legendarios muy poderosos, ambos derrotados sin siquiera poder haberme acertado un ataque. Landorus soltó una gran y grave carcajada, accediendo a relatarme sus experiencias de combate frente a estos dos legendarios"_

**Fue hace dos años, cuando el Black Team Plasma capturó a Zekrom, hubo una reunión importante dentro de los legendarios restantes en esta región. Victini, Meloetta, el trío de bestias y Keldeo y mis dos hermanos y yo, reunidos en una caverna, buscando una solución a todo esto que afectaba a nuestra región. Tanto Victini como Meloetta decidieron mantenerse al margen de esta situación, y Keldeo junto con su trío de bestias migraron hacia otras regiones, dejándonos a mis hermanos y a mí como protectores de esta zona. Decidí que mis hermanos se distribuyeran por todo Unova, evitando el enfrentamiento con los legendarios, mientras yo me quedaba aquí organizando algún plan de ataque**

**De alguna manera, el líder del Black Team Plasma me encontró, y me dio a entender que me iba a capturar para que colaborara con él en su plan de conquista, a lo que lo intente atacar. Fue entonces que libero a esa maldita cucaracha mecánica de color morado que empezó a atacarme con su cañón que tenía en la espalda. El combate contra Genesect fue duro, ya que en su espalda, su cañón disparaba ataques de distintos tipos: fuego, agua, eléctrico y hielo fueron los que utilizó conmigo, pero creo que puede tener más todavía. De no haber sido porque Tornadus justo en ese momento llegó a socorrerme, quizá ahora estaría a ordenes del líder de esa organización, ya que Genesect era muy poderoso, casi derrotándome**

**Unos meses después, recorriendo los diversos parajes de Unova, me doy cuenta de un repentino acontecimiento que estaba cambiando la fisionomía del paisaje de toda la región: congelamiento. Repentinamente el sitio donde yo estaba recorriendo empezó a congelarse, por lo cual busqué la fuente de ese extraño cambio. Lo que vi, me dejo aterrado: el mismo líder del Black Team Plasma que me había intentado capturar hace unos meses atrás estaba ahora sobre un gigantesco dragón de hielo, el cual congelaba todo a su paso. Su cuerpo liberaba escarcha y nieve, y su aliento congelaba todo en un radio kilométrico de distancia. Decidí atacarlo usando mi Ataque centrado y Brazo martillo, pero fueron completamente inútiles, solo me sirvió para enojar a ese gigante y a su carcelero, el cual le dio una orden especifica: **"Muy bien Kyuren, demuéstrale lo que le sucede a los que se oponen a mí, ¡congélalo con tu ataque de Mundo gélido!**. Recibí su ataque de lleno, congelándome al instante y quedándome congelado un buen tiempo, hasta que, milagrosamente, un Emboar pasaba por allí, descongelándome y logrando liberarme de esa prisión de hielo**

**En este ultimo año me he dedicado a investigarlos y a descubrir sus puntos débiles y sus localizaciones, y hasta ahora he encontrado unos datos muy interesantes. Reshiram y Zekrom están en estos momentos en la base central del Black Team Plasma junto con Kyurem, por lo que no te recomiendo que vayas a atacarlos todavía. A parecer están investigando una forma de fusionar los poderes de Kyurem con esos dos pokémon, lo que sería catastrófico para todos. En cuanto a Genesect, se encuentra con un grupo de avanzada en una isla remota al oeste de Hoenn, al parecer esta resguardando un laboratorio secreto que tiene la organización allí. Lo que haya dentro del laboratorio lo desconozco, pero debe ser muy importante si han viajado muchísimo para estar allí, además de llevarse a uno de los pokémon más poderosos para cuidarlos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, mucha suerte en tu misión y cualquier cosa que necesites, vuelve aquí, que te ayudaremos en lo que sea que esté a nuestro alcance**

"_Le agradecí toda esa valiosa información a Landorus, diciéndoles que haría todo para detenerlos y poder mejorar la calidad de vida de todas las criaturas, acabando con esa organización. Mientras volaba por el territorio de Unova, empezar a preguntarme por mi próxima misión, ya que ahora tenía dos opciones: un ataque directo a la base central, o investigar el laboratorio en la isla de la región Hoenn. Decidí ir a Hoenn, para poder tener un mejor panorama acerca de lo que planea hacer el Black Team Plasma con eso que tienen escondido allá, además de poder enfrentarme con Genesect y poder quitarlo del camino"_

"_Sobrevuelo el mar rumbo a Hoenn, siguiendo mi misión, buscando mi destino, luchando por un mañana mejor…"_


	4. IV Misión de rescate

**IV**

**MISIÓN DE RESCATE**

"_Hoenn, el continente del cielo, la tierra y el mar"_

"_Llegué a la región donde se supone que una avanzada del Black Team Plasma se había instalado en una isla remota, investigando algo que yo en esos momentos desconocía. Era la primera vez que visitaba la región, y Landorus no me especificó acerca de la localización exacta de la isla, así que no tenía idea de hacia dónde estaban mis enemigos"_

"_Afortunadamente, tenía un conocido en esa región que me podía ayudar. Era un pokémon legendario errante, por lo que nunca tenía una localización exacta… a menos que sea amigo tuyo, claro está. Daba la casualidad de que este pokémon era amigo mío y que yo sabía que estaba, actualmente, descansando en una de las islas cerca de la costa de Hoenn, por lo que ya tenía decidido ir hacia allá primero. Además, tener un aliado tan poderoso como él o sus hermanos seria de gran ayuda para mí y mi misión"_

"_El problema estaba en que la susodicha isla estaba al otro extremo de Hoenn, por lo que tenía que sobrevolar todo el continente para poder llegar a ella. Obviamente lo hice, lo que me permitió observar el paisaje de esas tierras, de la que siempre he oído maravillas acerca de sus bosques, sus montañas y su océano. Por alguna razón que en ese momento no entendía, no vi absolutamente nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario…"_

"_Un continente dividido en dos climas muy diferenciados entre sí: por un lado, la sequia, el desierto, las planicies áridas, los volcanes, como si la tierra misma se rebelara y quisiera expandirse; por otro lado, lluvias torrenciales, ríos desbordados, nubes negras, diluvios, el mar tragándoselo todo. Parecía una imagen a menor escala de lo que yo mismo había provocado hace unos años atrás, pero no era tan exagerado como lo que yo había hecho, por lo que no tomé mucho en cuenta eso, y seguí rumbo a la isla de mi amigo errante"_

"_Cuando llegué, me extraño ver una puerta como de edificio fortificado a la entrada de una cueva, por lo que me acerqué un poco con cautela y sigilo. Ya estando más cerca, utilicé mis poderes de aura para percibir si el legendario estaba dentro… nunca me esperé encontrar con lo que me encontré"_

"_Una cantidad importante de aura de humanos establecidos dentro de la cueva, al parecer yendo de un lado a otro, auras negras malignas, y el aura de mi amigo legendario, debilitado. Al parecer estos humanos estaban experimentando con el, porque sus auras estaban rodeándolo, y sentía que su aura se debilitaba mas y mas. No fue hasta que me fije que, fuera de la cueva, un helicóptero estaba estacionado, me di cuenta de que este era el laboratorio del Black Team Plasma, y que ellos estaban experimentando con mi amigo"_

"_Claramente esto pasó a ser una misión de rescate, tenía que entrar a la cueva y salvarlo. Pero había algo allí que no encajaba para nada. Se supone que Genesect los estaba protegiendo, y de que él era un pokémon en extremo poderoso, entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su aura? Quizá estuviera en algún otro lugar, lejos de allí, supuse, lo que me daba el campo libre para entrar y desatar mi ira contra aquellos que osaron tomar como sujeto de experimentos a mi amigo. Derribé la puerta con una onda mental e iba a empezar a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los científicos con mi Aura esfera Bola de sombras, pero no alcancé ni siquiera a cargar alguno de esos poderes cuando logre sentir un rayo que se aproximaba por mi espalda. Gracias a mi Teletransportación logre esquivarlo y quedar frente a frente al responsable de tal ataque, el mismo pokémon del que Landorus me hablo, un insecto de color morado, al parecer hecho de acero, con un cañón en su espalda, ojos rojos y, lo más sorprendente, sin aura. Allí, frente a mí, estaba Genesect"_

"_Junto a él, un científico mirándome de forma curiosa, insertando un disco de color verde claro en el cañón de Genesect. Me dijo que, al parecer, creía que yo era un pokémon psíquico y que me veía realmente poderoso. Yo le dije que era mejor que liberaran al pokémon legendario que tenían al interior y que se prepararan, ya que no iba a dejar que siguieran haciendo de las suyas. El se sorprendió de escucharme en su mente, pero luego se empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, diciéndome que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Genesect, ya que él era el pokémon definitivo, el que les aseguraría el dominio total. Le pregunté acerca de por qué esa cucaracha no tenia aura, a lo que me respondió que una maquina no tiene aura ni pensamientos ni emociones. Al parecer, si ese insecto fue alguna vez un pokémon, ya dejo de serlo, por lo que decidí que no me daría ningún remordimiento destruirlo hasta el último chip. El científico le dijo a Genesect que descargara de su base de datos mi identificación y mis debilidades, para que luego me pulverizara. Su voz era metálica y parecía de computadora"_

**[Ingresando a base de datos global, código 001101011100]**

**[Pokemón identificado] **

**[Nombre: Mewtwo]**

**[Número de serie: 150]**

**[Tipo: Psíquico]**

**[No existe más información en la base de datos global]**

**[Ingresando a base de datos especializada, código 100110010101]**

**[Base de datos aceptada, hackeando base de datos]**

**[Organización: Team Rocket] **_"¡¿TEAM ROCKET?!"_

**[Ficha de pokémon: Pokémon artificial, creado por orden de Giovanni. Pokémon altamente poderoso, calculador, propenso a ataques de ira, capaz de destruir el mundo con sus poderes. Es demasiado confiado algunas veces y no sabe enfocar sus poderes adecuadamente. Posee la habilidad de borrar la memoria, aunque no de forma permanente]**

"_Hasta ese momento estaba divertido escuchando los disparates que decía esa cucaracha, pero al nombrar al Team Rocket, y más aun, la ficha que tenia sobre mí, empecé a preocuparme de sobremanera. Y lo peor, es que seguía…"_

**[Conclusiones: Pokémon importante para nuestro plan de dominación global, Giovanni le ha dado principal énfasis a su captura desde que recuperó la memoria. La captura de Rayquaza hace unos meses atrás nos va a aportar en la investigación de la captura de Mewtwo]**

**[Base de datos cerrada]**

**[Plan de ataque: Tecnoshock tipo bicho, siniestro]**

**[Posibilidad de victoria: Media alta]**

**[Probabilidad de victoria: 58%]**

"_¿58%? Parece que a esta cucaracha le falta un tornillo si cree que podrá derrotarme. Le demostraré lo que puede hacer este pokémon artificial. Solo espérame un poco mas, Zapdos, terminando con este insecto e iré a rescatarte"_

**[Protocolo de batalla: Activado… Ejecutar]**

"_¡Vamos alla!"_


	5. V Trauma

**V**

**TRAUMA**

Día XX del mes XX del año XXXX. Región Jotho. Sede central del centro de investigación de misterios y crímenes. Una comisión de investigadores de crímenes, cuerpo de policía pokémon y miembros de la Fuerza G están reunidos en un salón, charlando y discutiendo acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que afectan al mundo pokémon.

La crisis en Unova producto del Black Team Plasma y sus pokémon legendarios asola a esa región en una crisis de proporciones inesperadas. Personas y pokémon migrando para escapar del hielo producido por Kyurem, científicos desaparecidos, y una cantidad exorbitante de pokémon congelados y/o debilitados producto de esta organización. A esto hay que sumarle las acciones del Team Rocket, que ha capturado al legendario dragón Rayquaza, desestabilizando por completo el equilibrio de poder en la región Hoenn, donde Groudon y Kyogre han vuelto a entrar en conflicto, generando un caos en esa región comparable al de Unova.

La discusión era grande, ya que los miembros de la Fuerza G pokémon estaban desesperados por intervenir directamente, detener esto con un ataque directo, mientras que el cuerpo de investigación de crímenes quiere recopilar mas información para poder llegar a una conclusión más exacta respecto al real objetivo de estas organizaciones. Fue en ese momento donde el pokégear del líder de la Fuerza G empezó a sonar…

—Hola, aquí Spencer… … … si, estamos todos reunidos… … … de acuerdo, entonces tienen la grabación, envíamela al pokégear inmediatamente… … … aja… … … de acuerdo, cambio y fuera—

Todos quedaron mirando al Líder de la Fuerza G, esperando una explicación a aquella llamada tan extraña. El líder, un hombre esbelto y de mirada dura y calculadora, se queda mirando su pokégear, el cual luego de unos 30 segundos, empieza vibrar, dando a entender que la grabación que el había solicitado, había llegado. Fue entonces cuando se puso de pié y empezó a hablar a los demás presentes.

—Hace 24 horas ocurrió un suceso en una isla localizada al oeste de la región Hoenn. La isla estaba catalogada como "inhabitada", pero desde hace unos meses que hemos tenido informes acerca de actividad humana en el interior de aquella isla, más específicamente actividad del Black Team Plasma. Enviamos a un espía, para que se adentrara en la isla sin ser localizado para poder investigar la actividad criminal que ocurría en la isla, por lo que nuestro espía viajó el día de ayer hacia allá. Esperamos ayer el informe, el cual llego una hora después de su arribo a la isla. El informe esta en las carpetas que se encuentran frente a ustedes, así que les pido que las abran y que lo puedan leer—

Todos los presentes tomaron las carpetas y las abrieron, para encontrarse, efectivamente, con el informe escrito por el infiltrado de la Fuerza G.

Día XX, Mes XX, Año XXXX

Localización: Isla XXXX, Región Hoenn

Nombre de la Operación: Dragonite

Objetivo: infiltrarse en la isla para recopilar información sobre los movimientos e intenciones del Black Team Plasma allí. Informar cualquier actividad hecha por ellos.

Estado de la misión: Suspendida

Relato: El arribo a la isla estaba pronosticado para las mil cuatrocientos cincuenta horas, vía Blastoise. A 5 kilómetros de l isla, se podía contemplar humo saliendo de esta, y acercándome más, una explosión impresionante, mandando a volar pedazos de roca y metal por todos lados. Justo antes de llegar, pude contemplar al ave legendaria del trueno, Zapdos, y el clon psíquico Mewtwo alejándose del lugar. Con mucha cautela, decidí adentrarme en el lugar, el que parecía ser un laboratorio del Black Team Plasma, solo que estaba completamente destruido. De entre los escombros apareció un científico muy malherido e inconsciente, al que pude capturarlo y ayudarlo gracias al apoyo de mi Alakazam. Ya he solicitado que un equipo de especialistas técnicos se presenten para salvar toda la información posible sobre este laboratorio y sus funciones, así como un equipo de limpieza que pueda cuantificar los daños materiales producidos por la explosión. 

No tenemos idea de que hacían los dos pokémon legendarios en aquella isla, pero no cabe la menor duda de que tuvieron alguna cuota de responsabilidad en la explosión que destruyo el laboratorio.

El científico capturado será llevado a la sede central de las Fuerzas G para tratamiento e interrogación, para que pueda explicar y relatar todo lo ocurrido en el laboratorio.

Firma: XXXX XXXXXX XXXXX

—Como pueden observar, ocurrió evento devastador en aquella isla, lo que detuvo nuestra investigación. Al principio no podíamos entender como encajaban aquellos dos legendarios tan poderosos en ese lugar, incluso llegamos a pensar que fue un enfrentamiento entre ambos lo que provocó la explosión. Sin embargo, nuestro infiltrado logro traer hasta nuestra base central a aquel científico capturado, por lo que, mientras estábamos aquí divagando y discutiendo, mis hombres lo interrogaron, bajo la promesa de que todo lo que diga será beneficioso para el mundo, y que le proporcionaremos protección y una nueva identidad. Lo que tengo aquí en mis manos, en mi pokégear, es la grabación de aquella entrevista, que acaba de finalizar. Yo desconozco la información que está aquí, así que estoy en la misma incertidumbre que todos ustedes, por lo que, en estos momentos, me dispongo a reproducirla para todos poder escuchar las palabras del científico— En ese momento, la reproducción empezó a sonar por los altoparlantes de la sala.

—_Bueno… ya que me han prometido protegerme a mí y a mi familia, accederé a contarles todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde que me uní a ellos, hasta el enfrentamiento y la explosión del día de ayer… … … Por favor, denme un momento, necesito despejar mis ideas… … …__—_

— _¿Se encuentra bien?—_

—… … … _Si, ya me siento mejor. Bueno, mi nombre es Armando Casas Del Valle, científico en el área de investigación de la energía interna de pokémon eléctricos. Toda mi vida ha sido dedicada en la implementación de corrientes eléctricas en base a energía pokémon segura y renovable, sin hacerle daño a las criaturas. Hace unos 6 meses, se presentaron unos hombres vestidos de negro, que me solicitaron que fuera con ellos, que me necesitaban para una investigación que cambiaria al mundo tal como lo conocemos. Yo me negué, ya que soy de las personas que trabajan en solitario y sin presiones, pero fue allí donde ellos me advirtieron que si no me iba con ellos, le harían daño a mi familia, que en esos momentos la tenían vigilando. Por temor a que les hicieran daño, decidí unirme a ellos, los que se identificaron como Black Team Plasma, diciéndome que necesitaban de mis habilidades para poder crear una maquina que sustrajera la energía eléctrica de un pokémon eléctrico muy poderoso. Les expliqué que, en esos momentos, podría hacer una maquina así, pero necesitaría más tiempo para crear una maquina que fuera segura para el pokémon, ya que, si le aplicaba el poder de sustracción de energía, el pokémon sufriría, por lo que les pedí mas tiempo para crear algo que no dañara a ese pokémon, lo que me negaron, ya que necesitaban esa energía cuanto antes, sin importarles el bienestar del pokémon en sí. Volvieron a amenazarme con hacerle daño a mi familia, así que con mucho pesar, accedí a la construcción inmediata de la maquina. Me llevaron a la isla en Hoenn, donde me encerraron en un laboratorio, para poder crear esa máquina, que en dos semanas ya estaba lista, y me guiaron hacia el pokémon en cuestión, el que me dejo impresionado. Mi sueño como investigador de electricidad pokémon siempre ha sido encontrarme con ese pokémon en particular, su elegancia, su poder, su electricidad. Frente a mi ellos tenían encerrado y capturado a la legendaria ave de trueno: Zapdos__—_

—_Espere un momento… ¿Me quiere decir que entonces a usted le solicitaron hacer esa máquina para drenar la energía eléctrica de Zapdos?—_

—_Efectivamente, al parecer un pokémon tan poderoso como Zapdos les proporcionaría una base energética casi ilimitada, por lo que era vital lo que estábamos haciendo allí. Con mucho pesar conecte la maquina, y estuvo drenándole la energía ininterrumpidamente hasta el día de ayer, cuando… … … cuando todo sucedió__—_

—_Señor Casas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer exactamente?—_

—… … _hace unos 5 días atrás, llegó el jefe máximo de investigación del Black Team Plasma… creo que su nombre es Colress, el que…—_

— _¿Colress? ¿La mano izquierda de Ghechis?—_

—_No sé quién es ese Ghechis del que me está hablando, solo sé que Colress me informó de que tenia 5 días mas para terminar el proceso de acabado de energía, para posteriormente ir a Unova a descargar la energía. Junto a él estaba una especie de hibrido entre pokémon y robot, un insecto de color morado con un cañón en su espalda, al que llamaban Genesect. El día de ayer todo estaba normal, los científicos trabajaban, yo estaba en el salón de drenado de energía, cuando siento la puerta principal volar hacia la pared, entrando un pokémon alto y de colores blanco y purpura, con poderes psíquicos impresionantes—_

—_Mewtwo—_

—_Exactamente. Al parecer iba a empezar a atacar, ya que Genesect le lanzó un ataque por su espalda, el cual esquivó teletransoprtándose frente a él. Al parecer hablo en las mentes de todos los presentes, ya que todos sentimos su voz en nuestras cabezas, diciendo que soltáramos al pokémon legendario y que nos preparáramos, ya que iba a detener nuestros planes. Colress empezó a reírse y le ordenó a Genesect que se encargara de él, mientras él se iba de allí. Según la investigación de Genesect, Mewtwo era un pokémon psíquico muy poderoso, creado por el Team Rocket, y en verdad si se veía muy poderoso, pero jamás esperé ver tal… … … caos… … …destrucción… … … muerte… … …—_

—_Señor, si quiere le doy un momento a solas, pero de verdad necesitamos saber lo que ocurrió en ese lugar—_

—… … … _ya me siento mejor, gracias. Genesect no perdió tiempo en atacar, lanzando un Zumbido que nos hizo a todos tomarnos la cabeza con las manos. Era un ataque muy poderoso, que logró afectar a Mewtwo, el cual se teletransportó detrás de aquel insecto, lanzándole una Aura esfera, la cual Genesect esquivó por poco. Fue allí donde todo se fue al demonio… … …—_

—_¿Por qué? ¡Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese momento?—_

—_Genesect__… el… … el tomó a uno de los científicos y lo ocupó de protección mientras él hacía Pulimiento para subir mucho su velocidad. Lanzó al científico hacia Mewtwo, el cual lo detuvo con sus poderes psíquicos, pero fue cuando Genesect lanzo un poderoso Tecno shock hacia ambos, el cual Mewtwo esquivó en el aire, pero que el pobre científico no pudo evadir… … fue horrible, ver como su cuerpo era impactado por ese rayo negro siniestro, sin dejar rastro de él… … Mewtwo cargó una Bola de sombras y la lanzo hacia él, pero ese insecto, con su nueva velocidad, pudo eludir cada uno de sus ataques, quedando detrás de él y lanzándole un Cañon resplandor que impactó de lleno en su cuerpo. El impacto fue muy duro, e hizo que Mewtwo se llenara de ira y atacara a diestra y siniestra a todo el laboratorio… … yo me hallaba escondido detrás de una maquina muy resistente, y pude observar como mis compañeros eran alcanzados por los ataques de ambos… … … Tecno shock de tipo insecto y siniestro, Cañon resplandor, Zumbido, Aura esfera, Bola de sombras y Onda mental calcinaron y destruyeron no solo al laboratorio, sino que a casi todos los científicos que no pudieron protegerse de aquel combate. Fue allí que lo más impactante sucedió—_

—_Espere un momento, me está contando sobre una batalla impresionante, donde ha muerto gente, donde dos de los pokémon más poderosos han combatido sin tregua, ¡¿Y ahora me dice que ocurrió algo más impactante?!—_

—_Pues… … antes de que empezara el combate, Genesect predijo su victoria en una probabilidad del 58%, y en esos momentos finales, los dos frente a frente, con todo el laboratorio destruido y con cuerpos de científicos por todas partes, volvió a hacer un análisis, que le arrojó un 50% de victoria. Jamás olvidaré lo siguiente: Mewtwo se rodeó de un aura brillante, ya que usó su propio ataque de Onda mental con el mismo, y logró lo que nunca ningún pokémon haya hecho antes… creo en su mano izquierda una gigantesca Bola de sombras, y en su mano derecha una Aura esfera del mismo tamaño. Genesect se preparó para esquivar los ataques en el momento en que Mewtwo los lanzara, pero este, de un momento a otro, desapareció. Fue allí donde me di cuenta de que no solo usó su Onda mental para enfocarse en usar y amplificar sus capacidades para hacer la Bola de sombras y la Aura esfera, sino que también le dio la capacidad de usar su Teletransportación delante de Genesect, el que solo pudo ver como ambos gigantescos ataques impactaban en su cuerpo metálico, enviándolo a volar contra la pared, la que cedió y cayó sobre todos nosotros. Quede atrapado en los escombros, pero con mi cabeza fuera de ellos pude observar como Genesect, con sus últimas fuerzas escapaba de la isla a toda velocidad, mientras Mewtwo entraba al salón de Zapdos, liberándolo y pidiéndole ayuda para combatir al Black Team Plasma en Unova. Al parecer Zapdos aceptó la idea, y cuando ya se iban, Zapdos lanzo una descarga eléctrica sobre los restos del laboratorio, dándome de lleno y dejándome inconsciente. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar__—_

Cuando la grabación finalizó, todos los presentes en la sala estaban anonadados e impresionados. Esto generaba más preguntas que respuestas, ya que Mewtwo iba en búsqueda de la destrucción del Black Team Plasma, y ahora tenía a Zapdos de su parte. ¿Qué es lo que harían ahora ese equipo de pokémon legendarios?


	6. VI Datos Peligrosos

**VI**

**DATOS PELIGROSOS**

"Fue difícil, pero logré rescatar a Zapdos de las garras del Black Team Plasma. El enfrentamiento contra Genesect fue brutal y muy complicado, pero a fin de cuentas, logre vencerlo con mi grandiosa combinación y poder rescatar a mi amigo. Antes de dejar la isla, Zapdos lanzó un potente ataque de Trueno hacia los restos del laboratorio, desquitándose así de todo lo que le toco vivir allí"

"Generalmente soy un pokémon solitario, pero he aprendido estos años a tener contactos bastante poderosos, como ciertos legendarios de otras regiones, como Celebi y Darkrai, o a Deoxys en el espacio. Pero a los que verdaderamente considero como amigos son al trío de aves legendarias Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, ya que pertenecemos a la misma región, lo que permite que podamos comunicarnos más seguidos y sepamos sobre lo que ocurre en todos los rincones de Kanto. También nos informamos de nuestros movimientos, para saber donde poder encontrarnos en algún caso de emergencia, como esta. Hablando con Zapdos, decidimos que era mejor juntar a Articuno y Moltres, y así estando los cuatro reunidos, poder dialogar y hablar de nuestras experiencias para poder tomar una decisión respecto a lo que se iba a hacer desde ahora en adelante"

"Tomamos rumbo a un lugar llamado Cueva Glaciada, en una isla de un archipiélago de siete islas al sur de Kanto, lugar donde se supone que Articuno estaría descansando. El viaje no tomo mucho tiempo, y logramos entrar sin ser detectados por ningún entrenador. Al final de la cueva existe un lugar con un lago congelado, y sobre él, debíamos encontrarnos con el ave legendaria de hielo… pero no estaba allí, ya que, en su lugar, había un Lapras. Se sorprendió de vernos allí, y le preguntamos por Articuno, a lo que él nos respondió que recién el día de ayer había partido con rumbo a Sinnoh, ya que quería descansar cerca de una tal Roca de Hielo, que posee poderes curativos y aumento de poder en los tipo Hielo como él. Le agradecimos a Lapras y emprendimos vuelo hacia el este"

"Sobrevolando la frontera de Kanto con Jotho, hicimos una escala en Ciudad Ecruteak, específicamente en la antigua Torre Quemada. El que fue el lugar de nacimiento de los originales perros legendarios Suicune, Entei y Raikou, ahora estaba siendo el lugar de reposo y descanso de la última de las aves legendarias: el gran Moltres. Lo localizamos en la planta inferior, en una cueva escondida, y le relatamos a groso modo la situación, diciéndole que le explicaríamos absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles cuando nos reuniéramos con Articuno. Al principio enfureció al enterarse de la captura de Zapdos, pero luego de calmarlo y explicarle un poco la situación, logramos emprender vuelo hacia Sinnoh para buscar a Articuno"

"Ya en la región del origen, nos adentramos por las laderas del Monte Coronet para llegar a una ruta con nieve, siguiendo adelante hasta encontrarnos con la famosa Roca de Hielo. Cerca de allí había una cueva, por lo que nos adentramos en ella para descubrir a Articuno durmiendo plácidamente. Luego de una… tranquila forma de despertarlo por parte de Zapdos (un Trueno así despertaría a cualquier pokémon), decidimos irnos de allí, para poder charlar en algún lugar donde nos aseguráramos de no encontrar a nadie más. Por lo que, una vez más, volvimos a Hoenn, esta vez, a una cueva submarina repleta de símbolos en lenguaje antiguo"

"Empecé hablando yo, describiendo toda mi extraña aventura. Desde los rumores de caos en Unova, mi visita al castillo del humano llamado N, el contacto, enfrentamiento y relato del trío de los legendarios de las nubes de esa región, para finalizar con la búsqueda de Zapdos, el combate con la maldita cucaracha y el rescate de la ave legendaria. Los tres se quedaron impresionados al saber de la catástrofe que producían los legendarios allá en Unova, dejando esa región muy afectada, casi igual que en Hoenn. Lo que me pareció extraño fue lo que ocurría en Hoenn, ya que nunca pensé que existiera un clima tan bipolar y desolador, con un sector lleno de sequias y desiertos, y otro con inundaciones y lluvias torrenciales. Fue allí cuando Zapdos habló…"

{Me encontraba deambulando la Zona de Hoenn, buscando el origen de este problema, ya que se supone que estos cambios climáticos no tendrían que suceder. Fue allí cuando logre enterarme de que los pokémon legendarios Groudon y Kyogre despertaron de su letargo y retomaron su eterna rivalidad, devastando los territorios para lograr superioridad frente al otro. Me extrañó que el mediador del combate, el legendario Rayquaza no hubiera hecho nada hasta ahora, por lo que emprendí mi búsqueda para encontrar al dragón, pero no pude encontrarlo por ningún lado}

"En ese momento recordé una de las muchas cosas que Genesect dijo antes de nuestro combate, algo de una base de datos del Team Rocket, que hablaba de la captura de Rayquaza por parte de ellos. Le dije eso a Zapdos, y entre los cuatro dedujimos que, en cuanto el Team Rocket capturó a ese legendario dragón, tanto Groudon como Kyogre tuvieron campo libre para su titánica lucha de poderes. Zapdos siguió con su relato"

{Decidí quedarme en una isla, para descansar del viaje y preparar mi regreso, cuando esos malditos del Black Team Plasma me descubrieron y atraparon. Luché con todo mi poder, pero ellos tenían a esa cucaracha mecánica que me sometió y debilitó con su cañón que disparaba poderes que nunca antes había sentido. Me conectaron a una maquina que drenaba mi energía eléctrica, dañándome en el proceso. De no ser por Mewtwo, que logró rescatarme, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo}

"Empezamos a debatir las posibilidades, ya que los tres quieren combatir a mi lado contra todos los legendarios. Eso me pareció perfecto, ya que cada una de las aves legendarias quiere enfrentarse a su Homónimo de Unova. El hielo elegante de Articuno quiere hacerle frente a la congelación de Kyurem, el trueno de Zapdos quiere sobrecargar los circuitos de Zekrom, y la llama de Moltres quiere achicharrar el fuego de Reshiram. Por mi parte, esperaba otro encuentro con Genesect, al que ya había derrotado, así que suponía otra victoria mía, pero para mis amigos seria más difícil. Necesitaban un aumento de poderes, y yo creía saber donde podían obtenerlo"

"Llegamos a Unova, al palacio del White Team Plasma, donde N estaba, como me lo esperaba, en la terraza. Se sorprendió de volver a verme, y se sorprendió aun más con mis amigos legendarios. Me felicitó por el buen trabajo hecho en Hoenn, ya que el ya tenía la información de lo sucedido allá, y que estaba feliz de que pude arruinarles la fiesta al Black Team Plasma. Me preguntó que hacíamos allí, a lo que le respondí que, la última vez que estuve allí, me di cuenta de un aura poderosísima en los niveles bajos del edificio, y que en esos momentos también podía sentirla. Era un aura extraña, muy grande y muy poderosa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que poseía concordancia con el aura de cada pokémon existente en este planeta. Solo dos pokémon poseían esa clase de aura, y uno de ellos no podía ser el que tenían allí, ya que ese era el Dios Arceus, por lo que, por descarte, ellos tenían que tener al pokémon con los genes de todos los pokémon, Mew"

"El humano me miró sorprendido, y negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que, lo que el tenia allí abajo, no era un pokémon, a lo que yo le respondí que eso era imposible, ya que el aura que siento es de un pokémon con destellos de aura de todos los demás pokémon. El volvió a negar, y nos invitó a pasar a los niveles bajos para que lo viéramos con nuestros propios ojos. En el camino, nos explicó la historia"

[Hace unos años, en un viaje por Kanto, recibí unos rumores, de pokémon inusualmente poderosos apareciendo en la costa de Isla Canela, por lo que decidí ir a observar con mis propios ojos ese suceso. Efectivamente, me encontré con Marowak y Kangaskhan emergiendo de la bruma costera, con poderes que superarían incluso a algunos legendarios. Logramos escapar de ellos, y nos encontramos con algo… peculiar. Ese algo es lo que vamos a ver en estos momentos]

"entramos a un salón enorme, donde estaba todo a oscuras, pero con mi sentido del aura lograba observar que aquel ser con un aura gigantesca estaba en esa sala, frente a nosotros, solo que por la oscuridad no podíamos observar su forma. En ese momento, el humano encendió las luces, y los cuatro legendarios quedamos impresionados por la vista: un ser gigantesco hecho de números, de datos, en forma poligonal estaba levitando en medio del salón. Lo único que yo y mis amigos legendarios pudimos decir fue una sola frase: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"

[Eso, estimados legendarios, es un peculiar error que nació de la base de datos restante de todos los pokémon existentes. Les presento a la razón por la que el Black Team Plasma no se atreve a atacarnos ni acercarse a nosotros. Aquí, ante ustedes, tienen a lo que yo llamo el pokémon sin número: MissingNo]


	7. VII Humillación

**V**

**HUMILLACIÓN**

MissingNo…

He viajado por muchos lugares en mi vida. He recorrido sitios que la mayoría de humanos y pokémon solo soñaría con ver. He descubierto criaturas y formas de vida de lo más excéntricas y peculiares. Pero esto supera todo lo que he visto.

Mirando al trío de aves legendarias, descubrí que estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, mirando a esa criatura que en esos momentos flotaba en el aire en medio del gran salón. Miles de preguntas rondaban en nuestra mente, por lo que fue solo cuestión de segundos, para que pudiéramos reponernos de la impresión inicial, y empezar con la ronda de preguntas al humano. Articuno fue el primero.

—Humano, explícanos muy bien que es esta… cosa—

—Bueno, como les dije antes, es una base de datos con forma física tangible y palpable, que contiene cada dato de pokémon, ya sea forma física, ataques, habilidades especiales, todo lo que puedan imaginarse, MissingNo lo posee y lo replica a la perfección—

— ¡Espera un momento mocoso!— rugió Moltres, muy malhumorado — ¡¿Nos estás diciendo que esta aberración puede atacar con cualquier movimiento de cualquier pokémon del mundo?!—

El humano sonrió, acercándose a una computadora y tecleando algunos botones —Así es, mi estimado Moltres. Como usted bien ha dicho, MissingNo puede replicar cualquier ataque de cualquier pokémon existente, ya que todos esos datos los posee, solo es cosa de poder reflejarlos, y gracias a este ordenador especial que poseo aquí— muestra su computadora —puedo hacer esto, que supongo que Mewtwo y Zapdos conocen muy bien—

Lo que pasó después no lo podíamos creer. En cuanto el humano termino de teclear en ese ordenador, la criatura empezó a desplazarse hasta quedar frente a una pared hecha de hormigón y concreto. En ese momento, disparó un poder abrumador hacia esa pared, haciendo que todo el cuarto se estremeciera. Moltres y Articuno quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que tal criatura pudiera atacar con tal fuerza, pero yo y Zapdos estábamos aterrados, ya que conocíamos muy bien tal poder que hizo MissingNo…

—No puede ser… es imposible… esa criatura… acaba de hacer un Tecnoshock… —

—Así es, y no solo Tecnoshock, sino que puede replicar cualquier ataque. Corte espacial, Rugido temporal, Semilla bengala, incluso tu Onda mental y la Sentencia de Arceus son replicadas a la perfección por MissingNo—

— ¿Y cómo piensas que esto nos va a ayudar para detener a los legendarios de esta región?—

—Muy sencillo, pues hemos descubierto la forma de sustraer algunos datos de MissingNo, y adherirlos a cualquier pokémon de manera temporal. Hemos podido hacer que un Pidgey aprenda Terremoto, que un Wailmer sea de tipo Fuego y Volador, e incluso, que un Magikarp fusione sus datos con los de un Charizard, aprendiendo ataques de Fuego. La tecnología del Black Team Plasma para combinar a Kyurem con los otros dos legendarios es muy avanzada, pero nada comparado con este descubrimiento—

— ¿O sea…— dijo un alterado Moltres —que entonces esta aberración puede combinar nuestros propios datos entre nosotros?—

—Pues esa es la idea, mis amigos legendarios. Si se van a enfrentar a un Reshiram y a un Zekrom que están combinados con poderes de Kyurem, entonces sus rivales tienen que ser un Zapdos y un Moltres que estén combinados con poderes de Articuno…— Justo en ese momento, el pokégear de N empieza a sonar… — ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Cuánto crees que puedan resistir?... de acuerdo— Cuelga y queda mirando a los legendarios —Hay problemas en el Santuario Abundancia, al parecer Genesect está atacando al trío de las nubes y estos no pueden hacer nada contra él. Según mis analistas, no cree que puedan durar mucho contra el—

Así que Genesect se recuperó y ahora está atacando a los legendarios de las nubes. Ni siquiera esperé a que el humano lograra decir otra palabra cuando ya estaba teletransportado fuera de la base y volando en dirección al Santuario Abundancia, listo y dispuesto para darle a la cucaracha morada otra humillante derrota.

No tardé mucho en llegar, y tampoco me fue difícil adivinar el lugar del combate, ya que es difícil no poder ver el gran cráter que ha dejado el combate. Al parecer las cosas iban muy mal, ya que tanto Thundurus y Tornadus estaban desfallecidos y debilitados con muy mal aspecto, mientras Landorus se intentaba defender como podía de Genesect, que atacaba sin piedad. Decidí atacarlo con una Aura esfera y terminarlo de golpe, pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a formar el ataque en mis manos, la cucaracha giró y me descubrió.

[Ingresando a base de datos global, código 001101011100]

[Pokemón identificado]

[Nombre: Mewtwo]

[Número de serie: 150]

[Tipo: Psíquico]

[Habilidad: Presión]

[Ataques: Aura esfera, Bola de sombras, Teletransportación, Onda mental]

[Posibilidad de victoria v/s Mewtwo & Landorus: Inminente]

[Probabilidad de victoria: 100%]

[Tiempo estimado: 1 minuto]

De acuerdo, parece que a la cucaracha le falla la base de datos si cree siquiera que podrá derrotarme. Para mi es más importante el estado del trío de las nubes, ya que, mientras Genesect procesaba eso, Landorus caía casi desmayado en el cráter, por lo que logre teletransportarme a su lado y evitar que la caída fuera muy fuerte.

—Tu… Mewtwo… debes… huir… su Tecno shock… combina los… 17 tipos… en un solo rayo… huye…— Yo intenté levantarlo, hacerlo reaccionar, ya que estaba muy malherido. Entonces el me dijo unas últimas palabras antes de caer desmayado —Cuidado… mira tú… pecho…—

¿Mirar mi pecho? Eso fue extraño, pero al hacerlo, vi con horror como había allí una especia de círculo de color rojo. El muy infeliz de Genesect aprovechó mi descuido con Landorus para usar Cerradura y así no fallar su próximo movimiento, el cual en estos mismos momentos estaba haciendo, liberando del cañón de su espalda un Tecno shock gigantesco, directamente contra mí. Afortunadamente logre usar mi Teletransportación a tiempo para esquivarlo y quedar detrás de él asestándole un gran golpe con mi Aura esfera, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme, ya que al golpear mi ataque contra su cuerpo, este desapareció, dejando en su lugar un montón de polvo, dándome a entender que usó un Sustituto. Fue entonces que ocurrió…

Me he enfrentado con muchos pokémon poderosos, algunos legendarios, y en mi vida me han logrado lastimar una o dos veces, pero nunca como ahora. El Tecno shock, el cual yo creía haber dejado atrás luego de la Teletransportación, en realidad solo dio un giro y me impactó de lleno en la espalda, dañándome de una manera que nunca antes en mi vida lo habían hecho. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mis músculos y mis extremidades inmóviles, así como millones de ondas de dolor cruzando por cada célula de mi ser. Sentí como empecé a caer, a perder la conciencia, con la vista al cielo y mi mirada nublándose, cerrando los ojos sin saber que iba a suceder al despertar, y si es que despertaría. Por mi mente, solo pasó un pensamiento antes de caer desmayado: la humillación de ser derrotado por primera vez…


End file.
